Try Something New
by PhoenixiaO.O
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya aren't exactly in a relationship and they certainly don't like each other either. Cubicle smex. Smut/Yaoi/Shizaya


"Ah, Shizu-chan! Keep still!" the raven-haired giggled.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid flea!" the blonde hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to push the other male off of him.

"Don't worry, ne? You'll like it. Now, sit still!"

With his arms above his head, Shizuo couldn't do much to the annoying flea. He had been pushed down onto a chair and pushed up against the wall in the cubicle. There was a metal peg hanging on the wall above Shizuo's head, and the raven-haired had managed to tie Shizuo's hands to the peg with a necktie. A piece of thick leather material was hanging in front of the entrance to the cubicle, leaving the sight unseen by any outsiders.

The blonde tugged at the necktie the moment Izaya was done tying his hands together.

"A-ah~! It took a while for me to tie your hands together, so you better not ruin it." Izaya chuckled and gently poked Shizuo's nose.

"I'll do what I fucking want to." Shizuo growled.

Izaya rolled his eyes and slowly started removing Shizuo's bowtie, letting it fall to the floor.

The raven-haired was sitting on Shizuo's lap, his legs spread widely. He would teasingly rock his hips slowly against the other male's crotch, making the blonde flinch.

"I swear I'll kill you after this." The blonde muttered, glaring into the other's eyes.

Izaya leaned in closer and whispered into the blonde's ear: "But, I've missed your cock inside of me. Shizu-chan~ I want you." He teasingly licked the earlobe and pulled back.

The blonde cringed away as much as he could, but it was futile. There was a damn wall in the way!

The worst thing was that they were in public. People outside the cubicle could probably hear them loud and clearly, but that didn't seem to bother the raven-haired.

Izaya let the unbuttoned vest hang onto Shizuo's shoulders as he began to unbutton the other's white shirt. As Shizuo's skin became visible inch by inch he leaned down to gently suck and bite at the skin, leaving a bright red and purple mark. He pulled back to finish unbuttoning the shirt and pushed it to the sides, showing Shizuo's chest and stomach. He gently ran his fingers over those lovely muscles. They weren't showing off but definitely visible under the skin. Izaya's delicate fingers brushed Shizuo's nipples and he smirked as he tweaked them in between his index fingers and thumbs, earning quiet little moans of pleasure. He gently rubbed them and drew circles around them, teasing the other.

The blonde tugged at the necktie, almost forgetting that his hands were tied to the peg in the first place.

Izaya swiftly moved his hand up to Shizuo's chin, making him look upwards. He leaned in closer and placed gentle and soft kisses on Shizuo's lips. They slowly turned into deep, passionate kisses, leaving them both gasping for air when breaking the kisses.

Izaya smirked as he pulled away and moved off of Shizuo. He stepped away from the blonde and his gaze fell upon his prey. "I think I should do this more often, Shizu-chan. This is much more fun." He giggled.

The raven's shirt was pulled off and left on the floor, revealing his chest filled with love bites and tiny bruises from all the other times they had been having sex. For once Izaya wanted to be in control of the situation. He stripped himself of all clothing and approached the blonde, swinging one leg over the blonde's thighs and sat down.

Izaya unbuttoned and unzipped Shizuo's pants and slipped his hand down under the elastic band of Shizuo's boxers to pull out his member. He began stroking it, earning a few low moans from the blonde.

"Ah, damn it." Shizuo cursed and clenched his fists, tugging at the necktie.

Smirking, Izaya reached for the black bag he had hung over another peg and smuggled his hand down in to it, finding a bottle with lube; his other hand still working on the blonde's member.

The raven-haired quickly opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube onto the tip of Shizuo's cock. He closed the bottle again and put it back into the bag. Izaya began spreading the lube all over Shizuo's hardened member as he kissed the blonde forcefully.

"Mhh.." Shizuo moaned into Izaya's mouth, feeling his body heat up from the pleasure.

Izaya pulled back and chuckled lightly before positioning his entrance at the tip of Shizuo's cock. He was standing on his toes as he slowly pushed the tip in, making his way back down to sit on Shizuo's lap.

"Ahh.." Izaya breathed silently in pleasure, looking over his shoulder to watch the blonde's cock disappear ever so slowly into his opening.

"Fuck.. Ah—" Shizuo whispered and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah, that feels great." Izaya moaned and turned his gaze back to Shizuo's flustered face. "Doesn't it?" he whispered and moved back up, only to push himself back down again.

The blonde frowned, desperately trying to remain calm and stay somewhat quiet. It would be so embarrassing if anyone saw them like this.

Izaya slowly bounced up and down on Shizuo's cock and ran his lubricated fingers through Shizuo's hair, wanting him to look back at Izaya. The raven kissed the other passionately, moaning into his mouth. "Nnhh.. Ah—" he breathed out.

The blonde bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning loudly, but Izaya's obscene sounds made him go crazy. He couldn't take it and just wanted to rock against Izaya's movements. Even though that was hard in his current position, he managed to do it somehow.

"Ahn, Shi-zu.. ch..ah—n.." he moaned and increased his pace.

"Faster—" Shizuo breathed, tilting his head upwards and slowly started panting. He felt the warmth hit his body, sending him loads of pleasure.

The raven's hands were placed on Shizuo's shoulders as he bounced up and down on the other's cock. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Shizuo's shoulder, trying to withstand the waves of pleasure sending him over the edge.

Shizuo tugged at the necktie again. He wanted his hands to get free! But if he pulled too hard, he would ruin the peg; and the wall too. He didn't need people to see him and Izaya like this, so he decided not to do anything.

"Come on.. ha.. don't.. hnn.. tell me.. you're already.. tired." Shizuo mocked, panting.

There was no response from the raven, but the pace increased once again; and it made Izaya pant even harder. He placed his mouth on Shizuo's shoulder, trying to muffle his moans and pants.

"Ah.." Shizuo felt the immediate change and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Yes.. mmh."

Izaya managed to keep it up for a couple of minutes before he felt the familiar tickling in his abdomen before he came, spilling most of the cum on Shizuo's stomach and chest. "Hnn.." he tightened around Shizuo's cock.

"Ah.." Shizuo sighed in pleasure as he came into Izaya, filling him up. He relaxed his body immediately and kept his eyes closed, loving the pleasurable feeling.

Izaya was a panting mess, sitting on Shizuo's lap, trying to catch his breath. "Ah.. ha.."

"Mmh.. Izaya." Shizuo breathed out lazily and opened his eyes, seeing the black soft hair in front of him.

"Hm?" the raven hummed and slipped a hand down to pull Shizuo's member out. He relaxed up against Shizuo's chest and looked up at the blonde.

"I really do hate you." Shizuo said bluntly.

At that the raven smirked. "I hate you more."

* * *

Rawr. Short oneshot…. Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
